wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K20
WWE 2K20 ''is the next installment of the WWE 2k series, scheduled for release in Spring 2019. It is still developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts and is published by 2K Sports. ''(NOTE: Fan made material and not the real game itself.) '' Roster ''Bold=New characters MORE TO BE ADDED Roster (including DLC) *Adam Cole *Aiden English *AJ Styles *Akam *''Akam '17'' *Akira Tozawa *''Al Snow'' *Aleister Black *''Allen Cooke (DLC)'' *Alexa Bliss *Alexander Wolfe *Alicia Fox *Alunda Blayze *Andre the Giant *Andrade 'Cien' Almas *Angelo Dawkins *Apollo Crews *Ariya Daivari *Arn Anderson *Asuka *Bad News Barrett *''Bad Luck Fale (DLC)'' *Baron Corbin *Bam Bam Bigelow *''Bam Bam Bigelow '98 (DLC)'' *Batista *''Batista '03'' *''Batista '05'' *Batista '10 *Bayley *Becky Lynch *Beth Phoenix *Big Boss Man *Bianca Belair *Big E *''Big E '13 '' *Big Show *Billie Kay *Bo Dallas *Bobby Lashley *''Bobby Lashley '07'' *Bobby Fish *Bobby Roode *Bobby Heenan (Manager) *Booker T *Bray Wyatt *Bray Wyatt '14 *Bret Hart *British Bulldog *Brutus Beefcake *Braun Strowman *''Braun Strowman '15'' *Brian Pillman *''Brian Pillman '96 (DLC)'' *The Brian Kendrick *Brie Bella *Bryan Danielson *Brock Lesnar *''Brock Lesnar '02'' *Cactus Jack *''Cactus Jack '00'' *Carmella *Candice Lerae *Cedric Alexander *Cesaro *Chad Gable *Charlotte *Christian *''Christian '05'' *''Chris Benoit'' *Chris Jericho *''Chris Jericho '97 (DLC)'' *''Chris Jericho '99'' *Chris Jericho '02 *''Chris Jericho '05'' *Chris Jericho '10 *''Chris Sabin'' *CM Punk *''CM Punk '12 (DLC)'' *''CM Punk '09'' *Curt Hawkins *Curtis Axel *Dana Brooke *Dash Wilder *Diamond Dallas Page *Diesel *Daniel Bryan *Daniel Bryan '10 *Daniel Bryan '12 *Daniel Bryan '13 *Daniel Bryan '14 *''Dave Mastiff'' *Dean Ambrose *''Dean Ambrose '12 (DLC)'' *''Dean Malenko'' *D'Lo Brown *Dolph Ziggler *Drake Maverick (Manager) *Drew Gulak *Drew McIntyre *''Drew McIntyre '11'' *Dusty Rhodes *Dusty Rhodes '85 *Eddie Guerrero *''Eddie Guerrero '97 (DLC)'' *EC3 *Edge *Elias *''El Ligero'' *Ember Moon *Epico Colon *Eric Young *''Fabian Aichner'' *Fandango *Faarooq *Finn Balor *Finn Balor (Demon) *''Flash Morgan Webster '' *Goldust *Goldberg *Gran Metalik *Greg Valentine *''Hacksaw Jim Duggan '' *''Hacksaw Jim Duggan '88 (DLC)'' *Hanson *Harper *Heath Slater *Hideo Itami *''Hone Dixon'' *''Hone Dixon '17 (DLC)'' *Iain Wallace *''Iain Wallace '14 (DLC)'' *''Ilja Dragunov (DLC)'' *''Iron Sheik'' *''Irwin R Sheister '' *Isabelle Barnes *Ivory *Jack Swagger *Jacqueline *Jake Roberts *''Jaxson Ryker '' *Jim Neidhart *Jack Gallagher *Jason Jordan *Jeff Hardy *''Jeff Hardy '09'' *Jey Uso *''Jey Uso '10'' *Jimmy Uso *''Jimmy Uso '10'' *''Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka'' *Jinder Mahal *''Jocelyn Carcette'' *''Joe Coffey'' *John Cena *John Cena '02 *''John Cena '08'' *''John Cena '12 (DLC)'' *John Cena '13 *Johnny Gargano *''Johnny Gargano '17'' *Joseph Laird *''Joseph Laird '14 (DLC)'' *''Jordan Devlin'' *Kairi Sane *Kalisto *Kane *Kane '98 *''Kane '03'' *Kane '12 *''Kazarian'' *''Keith Lee (DLC)'' *Kevin Nash *Kama Mustafa *''Kama (DLC)'' *''Kamala'' *Karl Anderson *Kassius Ohno *Kevin Owens *Killian Dain *Kofi Kingston *''Kofi Kingston '09'' *Konnor *Kurt Angle *''Kurt Angle '00'' *Kurt Angle '01 *Kurt Angle '06 *Kyle 'o Reilly (COMPLETE WITH A SWEET AIR GUITAR ENTRANCE, SHAME ON YOU WWE 2K19) *Lacey Evans *Lana *Lars Sullivan *Lex Luger *Lio Rush *Lita *Lince Dorado *Liv Morgan *Luke Gallows *Macho Man Randy Savage *Macho Man Randy Savage '92 *''Macho Man Randy Savage '97 (DLC)'' *''Magnum T.A'' *''Matanza (DLC)'' *Matt Hardy *''Matt Hardy '02 (DLC)'' *''Matt Riddle (DLC)'' *Mandy Rose *Mankind *Maryse *Marie Kanellis *''Mark Andrews'' *''Mark Coffey '' *Mark Henry *Mark Henry '97 *''Marty Scurll (DLC)'' *Mike Kanellis *''Mike Quackenbush (DLC)'' *''Michael Elgin '' *Mickie James *Million Dollar Man Ted Dibaise *''Moose (DLC)'' *''Morton Barnes (DLC)'' *Mr McMahon *Mr Perfect *Mojo Rawley *Montez Ford *Mustafa Ali *Naomi *Natayla *Nia Jax *Nick Miller *Nikki Bella *Nikki Cross *No Way Jose *Noam Dar *''Olivier Wallace (DLC)'' *Oney Lorcan *Otis Dozovic *''Owen Hart (Pre-Order Bonus Unlock)'' *''Pacittidust (Cultaholic Edition DLC)'' *Papa Shango *Paige *Paul Heyman (Manager) *Peyton Royce *Primo Colon *Pete Dunne *R Truth *''Ralph Wallace (Pre-Order Bonus DLC)'' *''Ralph Wallace '14 (DLC)'' *Randy Orton *''Randy Orton '08 '' *Randy Orton '13 *''Raven '(On the cover art) *Raven '95' *Raven '00'' *Rey Mysterio *''Rey Mysterio Jr (DLC)'' *Ravishing Rick Ride *Razor Ramon *''Repo Man'' *Rezar *''Rezar '17'' *Rhett Barnes *''Rhett Barnes '14 (DLC)'' *Rhyno *''Rhyno '02'' *Ric Flair *''Ric Flair '85 '' *Ric Flair '88 *Ric Flair '91 *''Ric Flair '03'' *Riccohet *Rikishi *''Rikishi '00'' *Ricky Steamboat *Ricky Steamboat '87 *Roddy Piper *Ronda Rousey *Rowe *Robert Gibson *Roderick Strong *Roman Reigns *''Roman Reigns '12 (DLC)'' *Rowan *Ruby Riott *Rusev *Ryback (DLC) *''Sami Callihan'' *Sami Zayn *Samir Singh (Manager) *Samoa Joe *''Samuel Wagner (DLC)'' *Sarah Logan *Sasha Banks *''Saturn (DLC)'' *Scott Dawson *Scott Hall *''Scott Steiner'' *''Scott Steiner '02 (DLC)'' *''Shawn Michaels '94'' *Shawn Michaels '97 *Shawn Michaels '05 *''Shawn Michaels '18'' *Seth Rollins *''Seth Rollins '14'' *''Seth Rollins '12 (DLC)'' *Shane McMahon *''Shane McMahon '00 (DLC)'' *Shane Thorne *Shayna Baszler *Sheamus *Shelton Benjamin *Shinsuke Nakamura *''Simon Miller'' *''Simon Riley (DLC)'' *Sin Cara *Sonya Deville *''Spike Dudley (DLC)'' *Stephanie McMahon *Stephanie McMahon Manager *Stephanie McMahon '14 (Manager) *Sting *Sting '91 *Sting '98 *Sting '99 *Steve Austin *''Steve Blackman (DLC)'' *''Steve Cutler'' *Sycho Sid *Sunil Signh *''Tama Tonga (DLC)'' *''Tanga Roa (DLC)'' *Tamina *Tatanka *''Tazz'' *''The Giant (DLC)'' *The Godfather *The Miz *''The Miz '10'' *The Rock *''The Rock '97'' *The Rock '01 *Titus o' Neil *''Travis Banks'' *''Trent Seven'' *TJP *Tony Nese *''Tugboat'' *''The Great Muta'' *The Undertaker *The Undertaker '91 *''The'' Undertaker '97 *The Undertaker '02 *''Toni Storm'' *Tommaso Ciampa *''Tommaso Ciampa '17'' *Triple H '97 *''Triple H '00 (DLC)'' *Triple H '01 *''Triple H '02'' *Triple H '13 (Manager) *Triple H '14 *Trish Stratus *Tucker Knight *Tye Dillinger *Tyler Bate *Tyler Breeze *Undertaker *Ultimate Warrior *Vader *Velveteen Dream *''Wesley Blake'' *''Will Ospreay (DLC)'' * Wild Boar *''Wolfgang'' *Xavier Woods *X-Pac *Viktor *Zack Ryder *''Zack Gibson'' *''Zack Sabre, Jr.'' *Zelina Vega (Manager)